Daughter
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: After a rough case, Nick had to see that she was still there, still breathing, still the miracle that quite possibly saved his sanity after the coffin. Nick/Cassie McBride father-daughter. Tag to 'Go to Hell'


Disclaimer: No ownership of Nicky or Cassie.

**This story is dedicated to my Daddy who would move heaven, earth and hell for me and my little sister.**

Tag to: Go to Hell; inspired by the scene where Warrick and Nick find the dead little girl in her bed.

oOo

"_So much for the daughter."_

That was seven hours ago and Nick couldn't get the little girl, little Elizabeth, out of his mind. Her face was peaceful, and at first glance she appeared to be sleeping. The blood that had slunk down her cheek destroyed the calm facade and he'd had to fight to keep from breaking down or screaming.

He parked his truck in front of the modest townhouse and switched it off, running a hand through his hair as he battled tears. It was too close, too similar...

He got out of the truck, being sure it was locked, and trudged up to the front door. He knew she'd probably be sleeping, but he just needed to know she was alive.

He knocked on the door hesitantly and after a few moments, it was opened slowly by a pleasantly plump, red headed woman with brown eyes and laugh lines in the corners of her mouth and eyes.

"Hi Rose, can I come in?"

Rose smiled, "Of course Nick, what can I do for you. Hungry, thirsty?"

He shook his head as the older woman closed the door behind him, "No, thank you...I just needed to see her." He whispered softly.

She smiled sympathetically and nodded, "Tough case?"

"Tough job." His regular reply to her predictable question.

"You know where she is, I was just catching up on some reading. Take as long as you want, you're practically that girl's father." Rose laughed softly to herself and disappeared into the sitting room.

Nick toed off his boots and left them at the front, quietly making his way down the hall to the door at the end where a white plaque had been hung. Sparkling pink letters portrayed '_Cassie_'.

He smiled and slowly opened the bedroom door, peeking in and letting his gaze wander around the classic girl's room to land on the bed where a tiny figure was curled up. He watched the blankets rise and fall with her every breath, and released a pent up breath of his own that he hadn't known he'd been holding.

Silently, he entered the room, closing the door behind him and going to kneel beside her bed. Cassie was deep into her sleep, blonde curls tossed over the pillow, mouth open slightly and pretty blue eyes closed.

Nick smiled and reached out to stroke her hair, suppressing tears again.

Cassie murmured in her sleep and shifted, Nick didn't move but didn't worry either.

"Nick?" he small, sleep hazed voice shattered the silence of the room like a wind chime.

"Hey sweetheart, sorry I woke you up." His voice was low, soothing, but thick with unshed tears.

"Why are you here?" she sat up, rubbing her eyes of sleep and crept to the edge of the bed so she could see him better in the dark.

"Just needed to see you." He traced her cheek with his fingers, memorizing every curve and line, immortalizing her as the beautiful, sweet and alive little girl he loved like his own.

"You're crying." She whispered and wiped away a few of his tears with her small hands, "Was it bad?" she knew he got cases every so often that hurt him, it was usually when he made these late night visits.

He sniffed and pushed her hair behind her ear, "Yeah...a bit. I had to know you were okay."

She smiled and kissed his cheek before wrapping her thin arms around his neck and hugging, "I am because of you." '_Dad' _went unspoken, but it was heard anyways.

He hugged her tightly, pulling her off the bed and into his arms, cradling her to his chest much like he had two years ago, soaking wet and freezing on that marshy bank by the lake.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too."

oOo

A/N: I needed to write something sweet and fluffy and I've always believed that Nick would've stayed in touch with Cassie after he saved her.


End file.
